Should I?
by Methocub101
Summary: A 26 year old doctor meets a cut throat business man that has a penchant for not staying with the same woman in two nights.


Well that was tiring.

Walking through the streets of this so called city after work helps me clear my mind from the day's events.

Seriously, if ANYONE tells me that being a doctor isn't tiring.. I will kick their ass and show them my schedule then push them off a bridge. Overreacting? I think not.

I finally reach my house after my walk. I bet you're waiting for the bit by bit rundown about my house… My living consists of a 42 inch flat screen TV and a sala set my beloved mother picked out for me. My kitchen looks just as homey and neat –yeah, I'm bragging about my house, I love my home and I'm proud of it – it has a fridge and everything I need for cooking. I head straight for my room and plop down on my bead. I can't believe I had a 12 hour shift and got called in for an emergency surgery. I took of my heels –yeah, I wear heels but that doesn't mean I like them, they're evil motherf*ckers so I switch to sneakers at work – and went to my closet to get my clothes and change.

Wow, I can believe its been a years since I started working. My life used to be so fun, dammit.

I few seconds later I felt darkness hug me.

I woke up to the sound of my beloved Marmalade barking my ears off. I love my puppy but still, can't I sleep for a bit longer?

I sigh and and get out of the comfort of my bed and head towards my puppy. I found her barking at the window that's showing Popcorn and Beigel.

"Marmalade! Can't you be quiet and argue with them later?" I whine, rubbing a hand on my face.

She started licking my leg and trying to make me carry her the moment she heard me standing in the middle of the living room.

"I know. You're hungry and the adults are annoying you." I shh her and pick her up much to her utter enjoyment

"You're such a spoiled brat, I bet mom still uses the hair drying after you bathe, huh baby girl?" ,I coo and she barked at me with that sheepish smile she does to make me do what she wants.

I set her down on the couch and head towards the kitchen to make her favorita hotdogs and my favorita SPAM. I open the stupid cabinet with much needed force -I'm a wimp and my thin body doesn't help that fact- and grab my spam then head towards the fridge for the hotdogs.

Why has my life become so boring?! I used to go out but these days I prefer my silence. What's the point of having fun when I'm content with sitting in my home watching TV and playing with my dogs? I have more than a thousand friends on FB that I don't chat with but who cares? You just accept their friend requests and they won't chat with you and if they do, they hardly notice you in real life.

I start opening the packages and start cutting the hotdogs then put some cooking oil on the pan and placing them on it.

"Marmalade, do you want to go for a walk after this?" I ask her out of boredom

She barks at me excitedly.

"Okay! Sheesh. We should definitely bond then." I laugh at her

After breakfast I run to my room as fast as I can to change. I chose my running bra and my good 'ole sweat shorts –who cares if they're tiny, they're comfy in a non-slutty way- a jacket and a pair of sketchers. I put my hair in a pony tail and ran back to the living room to grab Marmalade's leash.

"Hey baby girl. I need you to NOT smell poop, okay?" I tell her as I kneel to put her on a leash.

I got out of my house, locking my door and waving at my other dogs. It's nice to know that they're guarding my house when I'm gone.

"Okay baby girl. Let's walk" I say as we stroll to the park.

The park was filled with friendly old couples and young kids with their dogs trying to get fit at 5:00 in the morning. We were walking on the sidewalk s of the park when I heard my favorite teacher in Elementary infront of me.

She was in her 60s now and I knew she couldn't wait to retire a few years ago and that left her and her husband a year cruising around the world, leaving her son to take care of things at home.

"Oh. Good morning dear!" my fifth grade teacher, Mrs. Taningco greeted me.

"Good morning Ma'am!" I chirp sweetly

The old lady was strict but her intentions were in the right place and I'm glad she was or else I'd still be as stubborn as a mule during my childhood at school.

m

"Oh Edward dear! Good morning!" She greeted right past me

"Good Morning" I heard a nice voice greet behind me

**A/N:** Mean? SORRY! I just wanted to hear what you want to happen. This IS my first fanfic after all.

I'll post right after I get atleast 5 people who like and follow AND review. Demanding? I CAN'T HELP IT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FIRST CHAPTER!


End file.
